


Savoury

by salakavala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Also available:, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, probably, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/pseuds/salakavala
Summary: Fandral smirks. “The dare is Loki doing a body shot. It’s up to you with who.”Or: Loki, Thor, and Thor's friends play a game.





	Savoury

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Аппетитный (Savoury)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021445) by [Darkellaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkellaine/pseuds/Darkellaine)



> A couple of days ago I quite suddenly remembered that body shots are a thing, so here we are. Thor and Loki are something like 16-18 in this one.
> 
> Now with continuation: [paint me red red red, baby ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792132)

 

 

 

It’s Loki, Thor, and Thor’s friends that night. Loki’s visiting Thor in college and gets to stay for the weekend. Frigga was fretting for a long time before she acquiesced to let Loki make  such a long trip alone , but she trusts Thor to take care of his baby brother, so eventually Loki got permission.

Loki hasn’t seen Thor since last Christmas, which  was three months ago, and he’ s missed Thor like something crazy, but now that he’s  _with_ Thor, he’s not sure how to behave. For one, it’s not just Thor, but his friends too, and Loki has  only  met  them  maybe a handful of times before.  And then there’s that distance thing  that has been going on  since before Thor left for college. Whatever that’ s even about.

But  now  Loki’s here anyway, and Thor  is playing the overprotective older brother to the last,  like there  had been no awkward silences or avoided gazes at home. He never lets anyone forget it for a  _second_ , never lets Loki just be Loki instead of Thor’s Little Brother. It’s humiliating enough that everyone knows Loki would have no business in their company  if it weren’t for Thor.  No,  Thor has to keep rubbing it in every fucking second. Like  _stop flirting with my baby brother, Fandral_ or  _stop giving him the strong stuff Volstagg he’s too young_ or  _sorry Sif, you can’t bunk here tonight, Loki’s gonna stay here the weekend._

Okay, that last one kind of made Loki’s belly flutter and he'd shot a smug smile at Sif, who’s gonna have to leave with Hogun.

It’s been like that since Loki was adopted by the Odinsons when he was ten.  From that moment Thor had made sure to underline their new familial bond to everyone and everywhere. He rubbed it in people’s faces with his fist if he had to, when at school the older boys would rail against Loki.  _Yeah? That’s my little brother you’re talking about,_ _assholes._ It had felt nice back then. To have an older brother with the power of a locomotive to get leverage on other kids. Loki soon learnt to use the unspoken threat of Thor to his advantage,  and it had been magnificent – not just the power of Thor that Loki wielded, but that for the first time in his life Loki had someone who liked him enough to literally fight for him.

But at some point Thor started to use ‘brother’ as a barrier, a wedge to stick between them. It began before he left for college and got only worse since then. Like _this is Loki, my baby brother. Embarrassing, right, to hang out with your little brother, but mum got me_ _to_ _babysit him so here he is._ It’s never what Thor says, but it’s what Loki hears anyway. The more Thor calls Loki his brother, the more Loki has started to detest the word. Because it’s _normal_ for brothers to grow apart  when they grow older. It’s not like they can be together forever, right?

But Loki’s never wanted normal. He just wants Thor. But Loki never gets what he wants most, so he’s got to content with what he has, and that’s Thor’s company even if he has to share it with Thor’s friends and an empty bottle on the floor between them all.

They’re  all  already pretty drunk, or at least Sif and Volstagg are. Or maybe Volstagg isn’t, because he’s always been this loud whenever Loki’s seen him, and maybe Hogun is  wasted instead, because he looks for once like he might be having fun. Loki doesn’t really know them well enough to tell how much of it is alcohol and how much  simply irresponsible, unsupervised fun. He only knows that Sif is definitely  hammered. And, well, Loki, too. A  little. But he’s younger than the rest, and new to the group, and Thor’s  _little brother,_ so he’s got plenty to prove. He refuses to be that annoying  wuss who’s got no courage for anything brave or stupid. And boy, is Loki good at stupid.  It  ha s won him a lot of point s already.

The bottle lands on him, again. It’s probably loaded somehow, because coincidence  can  happen only so many times.

Loki raises his eyes at Fandral, who spun t he bottle. The guy looks so pleased with himself, Loki almost rolls his eyes. Beside Fandral, Thor glowers.

“Weeeell,” Fandral drawls.

“Dare.” Because Loki never picks truth.

“Let’s see, let’s see.” Fandral brushes his stupid-looking moustache with his fingers like a cheesy villain in a film. Then he seems to really think about it, because with so many times that Loki’s been picked, always choosing dare, you’re gonna have to start using your imagination at some point.

On Fandral’s other side, Sif pours herself another shot. Half of it goes on the carpet, though, which is just as well, because any more alcohol and she’ll probably pass out. Volstagg seems to think the same, and, being the caring friend he probably is to the rest of them, takes Sif’s glass while she struggles with the cork and empties it himself.

Fandral’s eyes land on him, and his face brightens. “Aha!”

He grabs his own shot glass and leers at Loki. “You’re going to do a shot.”

“Took you that long to come up with that?” Volstagg laughs, and burps. Yeah, definitely drunk.

“You, my friend, aren’t one to talk. You almost fell asleep on your last turn,” Fandral tuts, wagging his finger. “Besides, it’s not a normal shot. Loki is going to do a body shot. With me.”

Beside Fandral, Thor glowers more. “Fandral.”

Fandral turns his big, blue, innocent eyes at Thor. “Why not? It’s not against the  Rule.”

The Rule he’s referring to is _N_ _othing_ _P_ _hysical_ _T_ _hat_ _I_ _nvolves Loki_. It’ s the one condition Thor set to the game, because apparently he thinks his brother is too much of a baby to play with adults.

“You’re just trying to get to kiss him.”

“It’s not a kiss, Thor. The lips don’t even need to touch. If he’s careful.” Fandral winks at Loki.

Thor crosses his arms. “No. Something else.”

Loki doesn’t care to suck anything from Fandral’s lips, but the way Thor is talking pisses him off. He’s pulling the older brother bullshit again, even as the last time he was at home he spent most of his time avoiding Loki. Fucking pretender. And a hypocrite, too, because apparently Loki drinking alcohol is not a problem to him. “It’s his call, Thor. He spun the bottle. He gets to decide.”

“He’s right, Thor,” Volstagg interjects, strategically holding the tequila out of Sif’s line of sight.

Fandral smiles at Loki’s support, but Thor  gapes at him, incredulous. Loki relishes  the look.

“But he just wants an excuse to kiss you!”

“What’s it to you?” Loki snaps at him.

“You- I’m your older brother, I can’t-”

“Control freak is what you are!”

Volstagg raises a calming hand. “Boys, boys.”

Fandral purses his lips, and smirks. “Fine. I’ll give an option. But it’s got to be one of the two,  Thor, I’m already bending the rules for you.”

Thor eyes him suspiciously. “What  then?”

“Either Loki does the shot with me,” says Fandral, smirking like the Cheshire Cat, “Or he does it with you.”

Loki’s heart skips a beat. Thor  stares at Fandral. “What?”

Fandral shrugs. “The dare is  Loki doing a body shot.  It’s up to  you with who.”

Thor will never. Loki knows he won’t.  _Knows_ it.

Thor  glares at Fandral,  sullen. “He’s not doing a body shot with you.”

“So is he doing one with you?” Fandral challenges.

“Thorrrr,” Sif moans, lying on her back on the floor; she hasn’t been actively playing for the last twenty minutes. “You’re too protective of him.”

This  conversation has already  been  going on longer than Loki  would have  ever expected.  He sits still, silent as a shadow, afraid that if he moves, he’ll tip the scale to the wrong side.

Thor and Fandral are staring each other down. Thor’s face is turning red. Fandral’s smirk is turning into a shit-eating grin. He knows he’s gonna win.

“Yeah,” Thor rasps out, clears his throat. He’s still glaring at Fandral. “He’s doing one with me.”

Loki’s heart jolts  in his chest and  then  starts beating like something funny. No way he heard right. No way Thor means that.

Fandral’s eyebrows climb up and he gapes at Thor. Volstagg’s amused  _oho_ drowns out Sif’s groan.

“Thooor,” she moans, pulling at her cheeks in despair, “Let him _be_. ”

Thor is red-faced but resolute. “No. I’m not gonna let Fandral take advantage of him.”

Fandral’s face melts back into his stupid grin. “I’ll so enjoy reminding you of this when we’re sober, every day, for the rest of  your days. Go ahead.” He  gives Loki another wink. “Sorry, babe. Next time.”

Neither of them even asked Loki. Not if it’s okay, not if he’s even doing it. He is though. He’s so doing it. Just the mere thought of getting to put his lips on Thor would have Loki’s heart hammering like no tomorrow, if it wasn’t already breaking out of his ribcage.

“So, salt from Thor’s neck, shot from the glass, then lemon from his mouth. And you’ve got to do it properly. All of it. No cheating.”

Instead of dropping it, like Fandral probably hopes, Thor just nods grimly.

Fandral turns to Loki. “You’ re doing this, Loki?” He wiggles his eyebrows. “You can say no. I’m still available.”

“He’ll do it with me or he won’t do it at all,” Thor growls. He too turns to Loki. “You’re not doing it with him.”

He’s not even giving Loki the option – he’s  just so fucking possessive, like it’s his right  to decide whose skin Loki will or will not be licking, like there’s no question it’s gonna be Thor’s.

And  Loki loves it.  God, he  _loves it._

__

“Okay,” he peeps, breathless.

__

Volstagg slices the lemon while Fandral sprinkles salt at the  exposed juncture of Thor’s neck and shoulder. Hogun hands Loki the  filled  shot glass.

__

Loki tries to keep his hand steady as he’s holding it, to not spill the drink, to not let the others know how nervous he is, how much he wants this, how long he’s been wanting this. Thor brings the lemon slice to his mouth, plants the rind between his teeth, and Loki’s breath catches. They’re doing this. They really are doing this. Thor hasn’t backed down.

__

Loki’s  chest is starting to hurt, his heart is beating so fast. Can the heart get a cramp?  It’s a muscle, right?  Because if yes, Loki is pretty sure he might get it  and die. Or is that just called  a  heart attack?  Whatever, as long as he gets to have this first.

__

“Go on,” Fandral urges him, and Loki takes a deep breath, daring to raise his eyes to Thor’s. His expression is set, and Loki doesn’t know what it means, and suddenly he’s afraid that Thor will call stop after all. Before he knows it Loki is crawling forward on all fours to reach Thor, and he’s licking the salt off Thor’s skin, and chugging the disgusting liquor, and then he’s leaning in and gingerly taking the lemon slice between his lips.

__

The tart taste spreads on Loki’s tongue as he sucks at the fruit, too eagerly probably but who even cares. It’s like time is slowing around them and the world closes in, leaving just Loki and Thor and between their lips a thin slice of lemon.

__

Loki’s never tasted anything better.

__

Thor’s eyes are closed, but Loki keeps his own open, couldn’t close them if he tried. He’s got to see this to believe that it’s real, that it’s all happening, that he truly is practically making out with his older brother, suckling obscenely at a slice of fruit with his lips brushing against Thor’s. And as if that isn’t enough to stop his twisted little heart, suddenly Thor opens his eyes too, focuses them on Loki. And Loki, he’s helpless against that startling blue gaze, always has been. He feels stripped bare before the intensity of it, and there’s no lying about this now, because there’s no way that Thor can’t see it, what Loki has been carrying for months, years probably: the kind of love that no one wants from his adoptive little brother. Thor will see and push Loki away in disgust, because what else can he _do_.

__

Thor is breathing heavily through his nose, and they’re staring at each other,  and then Thor moves, and Loki knows that it’s time for the drop that always follows a peak. He doesn’t want to even imagine what a plunge into an abyss it will be after a high like  _this._

____

But the push doesn’t come. Instead there’s a familiar weight on Loki’s neck – Thor’s hand, just like he used to hold Loki before he left for college – and Thor’s thumb brushing lightly the spot just below Loki’s ear. And that, ladies and gentlemen, that there is Loki’s heart shattering under the force of it all – because Thor’s steady gaze is trained on Loki’s _like he_ _fucking_ _means it_.

____

If his heart quit now, Loki wouldn’t even mind.

____

He keeps at it until there’s no more juice trickling down his chin, until the slice is sucked dry and Thor releases him. There’s a wet smack where the remains of the lemon drop on the floor.

____

For some time,  no one says anything.

____

Volstagg makes a slow whistle. “What say you, Fandral? The task seems accomplished, don’t you think?”

____

Fandral stares at them, eyes round like plates. “Yes, that… seems to cut the deal.”

____

They don’t stay long after that.

____

Thor  helps them manoeuvre a passed-out Sif and a staggering Hogun down the stairs to the front door of his building. Loki stays inside, sits on the floor and leans against the sofa, knees drawn up and biting his nail.  He's resolutely not thinking, until he hears Thor’s door opening and closing and Thor’s standing before him, looking down.

____

“Brother,” Thor says, and it is then, looking up into Thor’s impossibly blue eyes, that Loki understands.

____

It’s not a barrier or a wedge,  it  never was.

____

_ Brother _ is  the mark of Thor’s claim on Loki.

____

 

____

 

____

*

____

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on tumblr!](https://salakavala7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
